


Паранойя

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: О цыганах, которые уходят и Годфри, которые ждут.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 3





	Паранойя

«Это уже смешно, — думает Роман и прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу, освещенному уличными фонарями, — третий раз». Третий раз он неожиданно обнаруживает, что остался совершено один. Впервые испытав всю глубину одиночества после бегства вероломного цыгана, он еще мог его оправдать, понимая, что Питер бежал от боли, навалившейся после смерти Литы. Во второй раз Руманчек спасался от ответственности — сколько бы красивых слов цыган ни говорил, воспитание ребенка оказалось для него страшнее тяжелых воспоминаний. Тогда вместо тоски осталась только злость на лживую патетику, которая слишком часто расходилась с поступками, которые совершал Питер.

И вот сейчас. Когда у них все стало хорошо, насколько оно может быть хорошо у оборотня, упыря и их практически общей дочери.

Роман с некоторым трудом отшатнулся от стекла, словно воздух вокруг сгустился и мешал движениям, и направился к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж. Кухня тонула во мраке, но включать свет не хотелось. Годфри опустился на стул, механически потянувшись за брошенной полупустой пачкой сигарет. Бардак был одним из спутников цыгана; кроме раскрошенного табака на столешнице лежал темный предмет, с некоторым запозданием опознанный, как кожаный шнурок, служивший Питеру одним из браслетов. Взяв его, Роман задумчиво покрутил нитку в руках, растягивая ее между пальцев.

Однажды, когда они еще жили вместе, ему пришла в голову прекрасная, как тогда казалось, мысль — сделать оборотню подарок. Руманчек издевался над ним, тренируясь в остроумии с неделю, но кольцо не снял, иногда, когда они сильно увлекались, оцарапывая Романа массивным камнем.

Воспоминаний — маленьких незначительных моментов — было много, и потому вся глупость ситуации вызывала смешанные чувства. Нужно было свыкнуться с мыслью, что Руманчек просто физически не может долго находиться на одном месте в спокойствии, и принимать все его исчезновения как должное: в конце концов, он всегда возвращался обратно. Не получалось, потому что Роман каждый раз ярко и отчетливо представлял, что именно этот раз будет последним; он помнил проклятую сказку матери. В то же время Годфри был точно уверен, что беглый оборотень заявится на его порог или с новой просьбой, или с раскаянием, или с сообщением, что этому проклятому миру приходит конец.

Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Неделя, две, может быть — несколько месяцев. Впрочем, в последнее время Питер предпочитал встречать свою луну только в обществе упыря, который мог, если что-нибудь пойдет не так, справиться с ним. Цыган ушел вчера, а полнолуние было пять дней назад. Ждать следующего оставалось не так уж и долго.

Машинально натянув на руку тонкую нитку браслета, Годфри все-таки вытряхнул сигарету из пачки и начал обшаривать карманы домашних штанов в поисках зажигалки.

Входная дверь с тихим шорохом отъехала в сторону, впуская в дом расширяющуюся полосу света. Даже не присматриваясь, Роман мог узнать силуэт, загораживающий отблески уличных ламп и бросающий длинную тень на доски пола.

Питер, блядь, Руманчек.

— Полтора дня? — Стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, спросил Роман, нарушая сгустившуюся тишину.

— Что — полтора дня? — Слишком грубо и раздраженно для того, кто пришел с повинной, ответил цыган. Он запер дверь и, не включая света, подошел ближе, на ходу расстегивая кнопки на изношенной куртке.

— Ты сбежал только на полтора дня? — Развернул вопрос Годфри, завороженно наблюдая за быстрыми движениями пальцев и забывая по-настоящему разозлиться на этого проклятого оборотня, слишком любящего свободу.

— Я… что ты несешь? — Питер стянул куртку и бросил ее на диван, направляясь к смотрящему на него Роману. — Ты что, решил, что я… сбежал?

— Когда я проснулся, тебя уже не было в доме, — ощущая, как жалко звучит его голос, начал объяснять Роман, смотря снизу вверх на подошедшего вплотную цыгана. — Телефон был недоступен, и вещей тоже не было…

— Роман, — очень мягко произнес оборотень и, положив руку на шею под волосами, потянул Годфри на себя, заставляя уткнуться лицом в грудь. Тот прикрыл глаза, слушая, как глухо и часто бьется сердце Питера. — У меня сломалась машина за сотню миль до города, когда я поехал к Ди. Телефон валяется где-то в твоем доме, а все вещи, которые принадлежат мне — на мне.

Чувствуя себя полным кретином, Роман обнял Руманчека, сцепив руки в замок на его поясе, и поднял голову, испытывая огромное облегчение, внесшее слабость во все мышцы и не дающее хоть что-то сделать.

— А еще, — Питер улыбнулся и опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с глазами Романа и прижался лбом к его лбу, — у тебя гребаная паранойя, Роман.


End file.
